The Dark Dream
by Lonely Theurgist
Summary: Mom...Dad...Abra...Where are you...?


I giggled as Abra teleported me across the building area of the Marvelous Bridge. Mom says I shouldn't play here anymore, it was dangerous. I didn't listen to her though. If there was ever any sign of trouble I know Abra was teleport me away.

"That was fun~" I laughed hugging my Pokemon close to my chest

"Abraaaa" Abra chirped back wrapping it's arms around me

I don't know what I'd do without my precious Pokemon.

"Young lady, you'd better get home. It's getting dark." I turned to see an old woman standing behind me

"I will!" I reply "I just want to play with Abra a little longer!"

The woman smiled down at me "Alright, just be careful child. Strange things have been happening here lately..."

"Any sign of danger and Abra can just take me away" I reply with a smile

"Alright, I see you playing here every day. It would be a shame if that were to change" the woman said before leaving

I shrugged off her warning to go home before it got dark. It was so fun teleporting for one side of the bridge construction to the other. By the time I was getting tired it was already dark.

"I'm tired" I yawned patting my Abra on the head

"Abbbb" Abra yawned in agreement

I smiled down at my Pokemon "Aww so cute~"

I looked around. It was so dark now.

"Abra are you too tired to teleport home?" I asked suddenly very worried.

Abra looked up at me unhappily and nodded.

"It's okay" I laughed "We can just go to the Pokemon Center in Nimbasa City and call Mom and Dad from there"

That's when I saw the shadow. It drifted slowly over me. I whimpered and hugged Abra tighter. Abra looked up at me confused. Had he not seen the shadow? I started walking to Nimbasa City. It was late...and I was getting scared. Abra tried to comfort me but something felt wrong...for once my Pokemon couldn't make me feel better. I started walking faster now. All the shadows seemed to be moving around me.

"Abra I'm scared" I whimpered

"Abra Abr!" Abra replied trying to comfort me once again

It would be okay.

I had Abra with me.

I was practically running now but I still saw a shadow chasing me. I knew it was after me. What did it want?

That's when I saw it.

Darkrai.

It landed in front of Abra and I. I shrieked and Abra jumped from my arms to get in front of me protectively.

Darkrai didn't seem interested in us though. I heard a growl and dared turn away from Darkrai. A giant group of Liepard were standing behind us teeth bared. They looked ready to attack. I whimpered and backed away. I was stuck between 2 very scary things and I didn't know what to do.

That's when the Liepards pounced. I screamed, they were attacking me! I felt them tearing at my skin. Abra tried to help but it just wasn't strong enough...

I saw Darkrai use an attack. A big black ball. I think Abra thought it was going to hit me. He began to jump in front of me.

"No Abra!" I cried running to cover my Pokemon, my precious little Abra couldn't be hit by the attack...

Everything started to go dark. I felt more tired than before...I should just go to sleep...

I heard the Liepards run away. Darkrai moved forward looking upset. I don't think it meant to hurt me...

The last thing I saw was a new Pokemon soaring towards me. This Pokemon looked like an angel. I heard Abra crying loudly. I felt my eyes closing...

I felt something fall in my hand.

It felt like a feather.

Then. There was nothing.

* * *

_I don't remember my name anymore. It was lost in the dark dream. But I remembered everybody else. Mom, Dad, Abra...I remembered them. I knew they were around here somewhere...I just had to find them. But there was something I didn't really know. The feather. The Lunar Wing. I had to get it back to the Pokemon. I'm not sure which Pokemon I just know I have to get it back to her. I wait on Marvelous Bridge where Abra and I used to play...But the Pokemon never came..._

_And the dark dream kept getting worse._

_I was lost. In everlasting darkness..._

_There was a time when sometimes I saw my family. They would pace around my house. They didn't know what to do. I heard Dad use the words "coma" a lot. Mom used to reply that it wasn't the nightmare...It was the injuries I had gotten from the Liepards. But it wasn't...I was stuck in a nightmare...I was trapped...I needed someone to come save me...I stared down at the Lunar Wing. That's what I had learned to call it after a while...It was the wing that the Pokemon had given me in my last moment with my beautiful Abra...It would help me..._

_Sometimes people would come to the house. Try to tell my family I wasn't waking up. I'd scream and cry. I'd say I was right here. Nobody ever heard me though. The dark dream keeps me hidden from them...Soon people stopped coming though...The house made people sad...It was such a sad house...parents in denial...being sure their daughter would wake up when there was no hope she ever would..._

_Soon things began to change though...The other me, the one that wouldn't wake up was moved out of my bedroom. I don't know where they took me. Then my family started to get older and older. First they took Dad away...then Mom...then it was only Abra. Abra. My precious Abra. Who had evolved into a Kadabra...and then an Alakazam. But Alakazam was still Abra...at least to me._

_But then Abra stopped waking up..._

_And soon people came to take him away..._

_And then I was all alone..._

_Lost..._

_In everlasting darkness..._

_Sometimes I'd hear my Dad's voice, whispering around the halls "Forget about the Lunar Wing...stay here with me..."_

_But I couldn't find him._

_I was alone..._

_I needed to return the Lunar Wing though..._

_That would be the last thing I ever wanted to do..._

_Give the Lunar Wing back..._

_I couldn't use it anymore..._

_Mom...Dad...Abra...Are you ever going to find me?_


End file.
